Colmillos corruptos
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Todo Ciel Phantomhive era pureza. Si Sebastian cerraba a su lado sus ojos, aún podía contemplar la blancura de su alma, porque su luz traspasaba sus párpados y se interponía sobre la oscuridad. Y eso no podía ser, desde luego. LEMON. SebxCiel.


**Hace muchísimo, muchísimo que no escribo. Lo echaba mucho de menos, y me vino la inspiración leyendo el tomo 2 de Kuroshitsuji, que también hacía demasiado que no leía manga. Ains. 3**

**Rated M, lemmon. Sep. SebastianxCiel. **

* * *

Todo Ciel Phantomhive era pureza.

Si Sebastian cerraba a su lado sus ojos, aún podía contemplar la blancura de su alma, porque su luz traspasaba sus párpados y se interponía sobre la oscuridad.

Y eso no podía ser, desde luego.

Porque los colmillos de Sebastian, tan cuidadosamente escondido en su disfraz de carne humana, amenazaban con rasgar sus encías cuando sus sentidos se inundaban del aliento que su alma irradiaba. Tenía que tomar el aire despacio, procurando calmarse. Procurando no desmoronar la coartada tan cuidadosamente construida a su lado. Y cerraba su puño con fuerza, arañando las palmas de sus manos con sus sanguinolentas garras. Porque simplemente, no podía lanzarse sobre Ciel Phantomhive mientras tomaba su té de la tarde, con su habitual ceño fruncido, con la firme creencia de seguridad a su lado.

Oh, y en eso no se equivocaba, su joven señor.

Tenían un contrato. Un contrato que a veces quemaba la piel de Sebastian, que a veces arrastraba a Ciel a las tiniebla de las pesadillas. A veces suponía la peor de las torturas a aquel pobre demonio y a veces el llanto callado del amo.

Un pacto que significaba la huída de Ciel con su alma intacta del mundo de las sombras, hasta que el orgullo y el honor volvieran a brillar en su mirada. Garantizando a Sebastian que una vez el Conde obtuviera su recompensa, el obtendría la suya.

Su pureza.

Que acabaría destrozada entre los colmillos y las garras del demonio.

Y hasta entonces, Ciel estaría a salvo. Le protegería de todo y todos. Con todos sus trucos y artimañas para que su preciado, preciado tesoro estuviera intacto.

Luego lo despedazaría.

Oh, se relamía nada más que de pensarlo.

No era extraño, que en la soledad de su mente, se recreara una y otra vez en el modo en el que la blancura de esa alma destiñera, corrompiéndolo hasta las entrañas. Ah, como le costaba contener una sonrisa cargada de anhelo.

Cerraba los ojos y entre las sombras vislumbraba su luz. Y se veía a sí mismo, tumbando a su señor cuan largo era sobre ese mismo escritorio en el que tantas veces le había contemplado trabajar en minucioso silencio. El orgullo pintado en su rostro. Tan evidente como el terror en sus movimientos.

El honor le impediría quejarse, hablar, huir. Era de espíritu noble, y aquello no hacía más que empeorar su situación, acrecentar su hambre.

Fuertemente se aferraría a sus muñecas, inmovilizándole contra la mesa, y vislumbraría por última vez al Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Suspiraría extasiado, disfrutando de la visión de su joven amo doblegado. Toda su obstinación, sus caprichos, su genio, doblegados frente a él. Frente él, un crío de alma blanca.

Comenzaría gentilmente, desabotonando con cuidado y casi ternura su pulcra camisa. Sin dudar un segundo, sin detenerse y sonriendo con paciencia. Disfrutando lentamente. Mordería el guante de su mano, y lo lanzaría lejos. La visión de las runas demoníacas obligaría a Ciel a tragar saliva, mas aún mantendría bien firme la cabeza.

Él sería el que se encargaría de arrancar el orgullo y terror de su corazón con la misma boca que tan solo se abría para pronunciar un sentido "Yes, my Lord".

Le quitaría el parche que cubría su ojo derecho. Se estremecería a la vez que Ciel. El símbolo de su pacto eterno iluminándose ligeramente. Sonreiría abiertamente. La palma de su mano, las yemas de sus dedos y la punta de sus afiladas uñas acariciarían el pecho desnudo del chico, y se deleitaría con cada exhalación del chico. Y mientras tan solo se escuchara su respiración, sonreiría mostrando una fila de afilados dientes. Pasaría entonces tentativamente sus labios a la altura de su cuello. Sintiendo como contraería cada músculo, con su superficial roce, mientras respiraba calmadamente, soltando su aliento sobre su clavícula. Y rozaría su piel con sus colmillos, marcándola por todos lados. Sus manos bajando al mismo ritmo que sus manos, rozándole en cada punto, lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y cuando los jadeos fueran lo suficientemente audibles en toda la sala, desgarraría sin cuidado ni prisa sus pantalones. Dejándole de nuevo sin aliento al empezar a acariciarle donde nunca antes nadie había acariciado, mientras sus manos se aferrarían al borde del escritorio hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

Y Sebastian se quitaría las ropas con velocidad apremiante, para sentir contra su piel la blancura que irradiaba Ciel. Para encontrar el bálsamo del vacío que era su alma, mientras tratara de frotar sus erecciones con toda la tortuosa parsimonia que sus mismas caderas le permitieran.

Y Ciel no habría empezado a gritar propiamente cuando sintió la presión en su entrada del miembro de su mayordomo. Porque aquello sería demasiado para que… simplemente gritara.

Sentiría como el cuerpo extraño se adentraba en su interior, invadiéndolo de calor, de dolor. Corrompiéndole desde el centro de su alma. Aquel vaivén violento le destrozaría por dentro. Abriría con sus garras y dientes heridas a lo largo de su pecho, de su cuello de sus hombros. Y a la vez sentiría como se iba desgarrando en su interior. Gritaría el amo su nombre, desgañitándose, hasta que sangrara su misma voz. Sentiría desmenuzar su alma con cada dura embestida. Cada vez más certera, más profunda. Más desquiciada. Más adentro, más rápido, más desesperada.

El cuerpo de Sebastian ardería, a la vez que se enfriaría el de Ciel, cada vez más inerte.

Y entonces sin soltarle las caderas, sin dejar de moverse, con fuerza certera, contra su amo, Sebastian acercaría sus labios a los de Ciel. Le besaría, marcándolo posesivamente, enzarzando sus lenguas y degustando el sabor de su alma condenada para siempre.

Llegaría al orgasmo con un grito que poco tendría de humano, que acabaría de helar el cuerpo menudo de Ciel. _De sumir su luz en sombras._

Ah, se sentiría tan lleno y complacido, tras aquella primera… degustación de su alma.

–Sebastian, maldita sea, escúchame cuando te hablo. –Chistó la voz de Ciel.

– ¿Disculpe, amo? –Preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír. Ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de su amo.

– ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza, eh? ¡El té está helado! Sírveme otra taza ahora mismo. –Acabó gruñendo mientras dirigía su vista de nuevo a los documentos.

–Por supuesto amo. –Afirmó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Y el ser que le dio la espalda a Ciel Phantomhive para servirle el té, tenía una deformada mueca cruzando su rostro de oreja a oreja, en forma de sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

Anhelantes de desgarrar la luz blanca del alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**Haineko. **

**Gracias por leerme todavía, gente~ 3**

**A ver si escribo alguna otra cosilla pronto.**


End file.
